<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're The Only Sweet I Can Take by Muaythai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823172">You're The Only Sweet I Can Take</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muaythai/pseuds/Muaythai'>Muaythai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>THE9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Keran is patient enough, Maybe fluff, Yuxin is a dork, i don't know what to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muaythai/pseuds/Muaythai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keran doesn’t like chocolate, Keran doesn’t like candy, Keran doesn't like something that contains too much sugar. In summary, Keran doesn't like sweets. And one day, when Yuxin dated Keran and they had their first kiss, Keran said she tastes sweet. So, it's safe to think that Keran maybe hates her too, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liu Yuxin/Lu Keran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're The Only Sweet I Can Take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!! This is a gift from me for  New Year and Valentine day! </p><p>And it's have been a long time since i write something so can say this isn't that good, anyway</p><p>Enjoy~ (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keran and Yuxin started dating at the beginning of the year. That day, 31st December, Keran asked her to watch the new year's big fireworks that had been a tradition in their town. She invited Yuxin to watch it by the river, a quiet area that is rarely visited.</p><p>Before the fireworks started, Their eyes were locking, the tension was rising. Keran gulped her saliva, preparing the world that felt so heavy in her throat.</p><p>"Y-Yuxin?" She shuttered.</p><p>"Yes?" The shorter asked in a lower voice, fidgeting the hem of her blue baby shirt.</p><p>"Um.. Do you…" Keran rubbed her cheek and neck, trying to make the nervous go away.<br/>
"Do you… think… the river is great?"</p><p>Oh God, she's so nervous, please save her.</p><p>"I do! The river and around here is clean and neat. More than that, the river looks so clear and the sky looks pretty too! On top of that, you're the one who asked me, so yeah, this is so great"</p><p>Yuxin smiled while watching the stars, and Keran sighed in relief hearing that. She worried if Yuxin would hate it here.</p><p>"Honestly, this is kind of like my secret place,"</p><p>Keran started to tell. She sat on the mat that she had been preparing, she would make this night turn to be the best night with Yuxin and she didn't prepare it to be one night.</p><p>"When I was a kid, I was always making a fuss. It's probably just because I want my mom and dad's attention hahaha, they kept being busy with my new baby born sister. So, I ran out from the home and made them search me here"</p><p>"Oh, I didn't think you're someone like that, but that's cute of you. I wish I could see it"</p><p>Yuxin stuck out her legs and swung it to left and right happily while humming. Knowing another side of your crush is always a happy thing.</p><p>"And without me knowing, I always go to this place when I'm in a bad mood or there's something hard to think. It's a precious place for me"</p><p>"Thank you for inviting me here, then" She smiled.<br/>
"I would like to see, hear, and feel more of your precious things, together!" She grinned and Keran blushed.<br/>
"Oh! And I want to share my precious lunch box with you too! The fried rice is crazily good you know!"</p><p>"A lunch box?!" She asked confused, and the latter just nodded.<br/>
"Well… That's unexpected but I want to try it someday"</p><p>"You won't be disappointed! I'll do my best to cook it!" Yuxin stood up and put her hands on her waist, laughing confidently.</p><p>"Thank you. But can you please calm down and sit down, please?" Keran looked around and there's still few people here and there that's looking at them.</p><p>Yuxin got embarrassed, bowed to them, and got back to her seat like a robot.</p><p>"Oh anyway, you won't believe me if I say I am still a jealous person. I love attention too"</p><p>Keran tried to make Yuxin ease again. She looked up at the sky and Yuxin turned her gaze to Keran.</p><p>"Eh?! Really"</p><p>"See, told ya'" She giggled because Yuxin's shocked expression with her widened eyes that like a cat always looks so cute.</p><p>"awww baby keke just want attention, pu pu pu" Yuxin poked Keran cheek.</p><p>"What's that? Stop it hahaha" She laughed.<br/>
"But I'm serious, I'm easily jealous. And I'm afraid I will make my partner suffer because of that"</p><p>"Well…" Yuxin stood up.<br/>
"The keys of a relationship are communication and trust. It won't be easy of course. But, if you determined and willingly really want to change, I believe there'll be happy time waiting for you"</p><p>Yuxin smiled. And that time, when she smiled, there's a sound of the fireworks being sent and then, it decorated the skies.</p><p>Keran stunned at the sight, she mesmerized. She couldn't bring herself to compare which is more blinding, the beautiful flowering fireworks or the smile of her lovely person.</p><p>"Ah Keran, looked! It's already January! Happy New Year!!!" Yuxin jumped around like a baby girl with her hand hanging on the air.<br/>
"Wowww"</p><p>Yuxin was blown away by the beautiful scenes. Her eyes went wide by awe.</p><p>And Keran wasn't better either. Her eyes locked, to the short haired ash blonde girl in front of her. The ray of the fireworks shadowed the girl, but she still looked brighter than anything. Her smile was just like an alcohol, the type she liked, the type she was addicted to. And she's craving to see it more.</p><p>By seeing her, Keran got the courage. There wasn't any back up.</p><p>"Yuxin!" She screamed.<br/>
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?!" She exclaimed with face red as chili and heartbeat like a drum that was played by a rock n roll band.</p><p>The sounds of the fireworks and flowing river filled up their ears. The beautiful skies, fireworks, and tall buildings are perfectly painted on the river.</p><p>Now, she's standing on the ground, waiting for the answer of her questions.</p><p>And the answer was…</p><p>"HAHHHHHH?!" Yuxin screamed back.<br/>
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! THE FIREWORKS ARE SO LOUD, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"</p><p>Keran's face palmed herself. Oh girl, she just confessed to her and it's the most embarrassing thing she had ever done.</p><p>But, she smiled, at least the tension she felt was already easen. </p><p>
  <em>'You're really something, Yuxin.'</em>
</p><p>When the fireworks had calmed down, Keran composed herself again.</p><p>
  <em>‘Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out,’</em><br/>
<em>‘Okay, here it goes nothing!’</em>
</p><p>Keran reached her hand to Yuxin's, held it gently. Yuxin startled and blushed from the action.</p><p>"Just like I said before, I'm afraid to start a relationship. And since I met you, my anxiety is getting stronger. I'm afraid, really afraid if I will make you uncomfortable around me or something"</p><p>Yuxin rubbed Keran's back hand, giving the taller encouragement while smiling beautifully.</p><p>"But, I can't stop my feeling for you, the feeling to spent most of my times with you, to see and feel something new together with you, the feeling of always want to be together with you"</p><p>Yuxin blushed and almost teared up. She wanted to reply immediately that she also wants to be together with Keran, always, and forever. But Keran still looked like she wanted to say something, so she would hear everything that slipped from that cherry red lip.</p><p>The grip on Yuxin's hands got tighter but not causing any pain. She just wanted to gather courage to face the situation now that she put into.</p><p>"So, Yuxin. Do you want to be with me? Even though I'm the worst person you will know, even though I'm not good enough for you, even though you deserve someone better than me"</p><p>Yuxin shook her head gently, signaling that wasn't true.</p><p>"Do you want to accompany me to be better, watching my progress right by my side? Be better and greater because of you. So..." She breathed in.<br/>
"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Liu Yuxin?"</p><p>The Perfect black eyes met with hazy brown eyes. Enjoying the moment of night caressing their cheeks and neck tingly.</p><p>"Wow…" That's Yuxin's first reaction after a long time of pause.<br/>
"Why does it sound like a wedding vow"</p><p>Keran giggled. God, she just wanted an answer but this girl didn't seem to want to give it that easy. Or maybe she just that struck with the girlfriend vow.</p><p>"Well, if you really want it to be that fast. We can do it right away" She smirked.</p><p>"WAIT, NO!" She blushed.<br/>
"We're still a colleague, I still want to focus on my study"</p><p>"Yes yes, I understand"<br/>
"Um so… how about your answer? You don't have to answer right away, just tell me if you still want to think about it"</p><p>Keran smiled reassuringly. And Yuxin just realized she hadn't answered Keran. Oh wow, how can she be this dumb.</p><p>"No no no no! I want to answer it right now!" She waved her hands on the air.<br/>
"Um… my answer is…"</p><p>The air felt heavier each time passed. The skies still looked so clear that night. The moon and stars could be seen easily.</p><p>"Y-Ye… yu.." Yuxin averted her gaze from Keran, squeezed the hem of her shirt. Keran looked at Yuxin patiently, even though her heart already felt like it would jump from its place.<br/>
"...yes…" She said in a low tone.</p><p>Keran's eyes widened and watery, her mouth hanging unnaturally.</p><p>"C-can you please repeat it?" She asked carefully, still didn't believe the answer.</p><p>"I said, Yes! I want to be your girlfriend, honey!"</p><p>Yuxin smiled again, the smile that always made Keran fell deeper for her.</p><p>Keran cried, and Yuxin panicked. But, right after that, she laughed happily, lifted Yuxin to the air while spinning her. They laughed happily with the dazzling skies underneath their happy night.</p><p>Keran dropped her and Yuxin on the mat together. Their head met and rested on each other. Stargazing at the beautiful stars celebrating their first day together.</p><p>And then, fireworks came again decorating the skies, making it look more beautiful than it already is. The lights of the fireworks were blinding, lightening up all the cities with its beautiful sparks.</p><p>"Happy new year, honey" Yuxin said while squeezing their intertwined fingers.</p><p>"Happy new year too, bee" Keran squeezed back.</p><p>Their pinning and flirting finally led them to a great end.</p><p>That day, when the fireworks bloomed in the skies, it also symbolized their blossoming loves would take greater steps.</p><p>And Yuxin thought, just like the fireworks, that it was just beautiful at first and would vanish in a blink of eyes. Their love life was also like that.</p><p>It all started when they kissed for the first time. The atmosphere was thick and they could hear each other's heartbeat. On the rooftop of the college buildings, at lunch time, the cloudy blue sky was accompanying them. The soft wind swaying their hairs gently. They sat beside each other. Keran caressed Yuxin’s cheeks, locking their eyes together, looking at how lovely those eyes were and found how much love that eyes radiated.</p><p>Yuxin nodded, telling that she’s alright and she also wanted it.</p><p>Keran took the sign and started to close their gap. Their shoulder touched, and it left a tingly feeling on it. Their faces were inches away, their breath was crashed along with their bumped nose. They stared at each other's eyes. Yuxin shutted her eyes, and  Keran kept bringing her face closer.</p><p>And it happened. Their lips crashed. At first it was just lips met with lips. But Keran started to deepen the kiss, licked Yuxin’s lips hungrily and if Yuxin needed to describe how Keran’s eyes looked at her, it looked so… hot. </p><p>Yuxin opened her mouth, giving Keran a chance to explore inside, taste all of it. Yuxin melted in the kiss. Now, they face each other, to give a better position. Their tongues were dancing with the unholy sounds of Keran sucking with their face moving rhythmically to find a better angle. </p><p>Nose bumping, lips locking, eyes closing, tongue swirling and exploring. Yuxin clutched Keran shirt, she lost for fighting over dominance, and let Keran do what she wanted inside.</p><p>Their stomach felt weird, like butterflies were flying in it. Yuxin's brain went jingly with happiness. The winds made the rooftop fences make sounds. Such a beautiful scene and time to kiss and make out.</p><p>She felt her lungs almost lost all of its oxygen supply, so she hit Keran softly. Keran ended up their making out session. The string of saliva still connected them before it fell. Keran licked her own lips in sexy ways while still looking at Yuxin intensively.</p><p>“You sure taste so sweet there, bee” She smirked.<br/>
“I wonder who’s the ‘honey’ now”</p><p>Yuxin's face steamed, she went red like a boiled crab. There’s a smoke coming from her head. Her brain was screaming. She went blank. Yuxin’s brain.exe has stopped working. All of her brain cells started to abort and tried to compose again. And when she was already awake from her brain's riot, the brain clicked something.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh shit, Isn’t Keran hates something sweet? And did she just say I tasted sweet? Is it a compliment? Or is it an insult?'</em>
</p><p>Yuxin's mood suddenly dropped, the blushes on her face faded away and was replaced by a gloomy aura. Keran got confused from her reaction. Did she just rush in on the kiss and made her feel uncomfortable? But Yuxin nodded and opened her mouth by herself. So what was it?</p><p>“Yuxin?” Keran patted Yuxin’s shoulder.</p><p>Yuxin looked shocked and kind of terrified? Keran immediately snapped her hand.</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh My God, did I just really do something dumb?’</em>
</p><p>“Yuxin, I’m sorry. Do you not like it? I’m sorry, I’ll take things more slowly from now on” Keran panicked. And Yuxin mentally hit herself for making Keran worried.</p><p>“Don’t worry, hun. My stomach just feels so sick again. I think it’s already alright from the morning. Turned out it’s relapse again” She lied and smiled reassuringly, trying to cover her anxiety.</p><p>“Do you need me to bring you to the infirmary?” She asked worriedly.</p><p>“No need! I can just use the toilet right away, hahahaha”</p><p>Yuxin laughed while pointing up her thumb. Keran sighed in relief hearing that and Yuxin sighed in relief because Keran looked believe with her lies. But she still felt so guilty for lying.</p><p>“Then, you need to go to the toilet right now, your face doesn't look good, bee”</p><p>“<i>‘Kay</i>! Thank you, I'm gonna get going!” Yuxin stood up from her seat and walked away to the door.</p><p>Kerans slumped more on her seat, thinking about what if Yuxin hates the kiss. But, the door opened wide again and showed a blushed Yuxin.</p><p>“Keran!” She screamed.<br/>
“I don’t hate the kiss at all! I.. I- I love it” She said out loud to hide her embarrassment and walked away right after.</p><p>Keran just sat there shocked by sudden outburst, but after that, she laughed.</p><p>“Oh my goodness” She calmed herself down and wiped the tear that escaped from her eye.<br/>
“How can she be that cute? I can’t ask someone better than her to be with me”</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>One month passed and Keran still says sweet every time she finished kissing Yuxin. And Yuxin anxiety went bigger each time Keran said it.</p><p>Today’s Valentine and Yuxin held a box of heart shaped chocolate with dark flavour. Keran doesn’t like sweets that much, when they’re at a cafe, Keran always avoids eating sweets and would reject Yuxin’s offer to taste some cakes.</p><p>And, Yuxin was wondering. Keran said Yuxin tastes sweet, so, would Keran reject her someday like how she rejects the sweet cakes she offered.</p><p>She meant,</p><p>Keran doesn’t like chocolate, Keran doesn’t like candy, Keran doesn't like something that contains too much sugar. In summary, Keran doesn't like sweets. And one day, when Yuxin dated Keran and they had their first kiss, Keran said she tastes sweet. So, it's safe to think that Keran maybe hates her too, right?</p><p>Right?</p><p>RIGHT?!</p><p>Well, she hoped it wouldn’t happen, but she still couldn't stop thinking about it.</p><p>And she decided, she would ask Keran to break up first before the latter. So, she wouldn’t feel that hurt when the day really comes. Now Yuxin was standing in front of Keran’s apartment door by head full of thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>How should I give her this? Can I give this chocolate and ask her to break up without crying? Should I put this in front of her door? Is this a good decision? Will I regret it?</em>
</p><p>With thoughts kept coming attacking her decision, she didn’t notice that Keran was running to her way.</p><p>“Bee! What are you doing in front of my door?”</p><p>Yuxin held at the box went tighter and immediately hid it behind her back. There were many bandages wrapping her fingers, as the prove that she made it by herself.</p><p>Keran ran towards Yuxin with a sound of a box that bumped at each other. Yuxin searched the source of the sound and found out that it was from a Keran brown paper bag.</p><p>"Perhaps, do you want to give me chocolate?" She grinned mischievously.</p><p>Yuxin took a peek inside the paper bag. And Oh God, are all of that chocolates? She sure it was, there's some famous chocolate brand.</p><p>She needed to make sure from whom was all of that.</p><p>"Hun" Yuxin said in an unpleasant tone but Keran was too happy to notice it because she saw Yuxin holding a heart shaped Chocolate box.</p><p>"Hm" She hummed happily.</p><p>
  <em>'Why is she this happy, is she happy from receiving all those chocolates?'</em>
</p><p>"From where did you get chocolate that much, hun?"</p><p>"Hah?" "Oh, this?" Keran lifted up the paper bag.<br/>
"I got this from my junior, there's plenty of chocolate"</p><p>
  <em>'So she can accept all those chocolates while she ALWAYS REJECTS my cakes at the cafe??? What the hell?!'</em>
</p><p>"Do you want to give one to me too, Xin bee?"</p><p>"Huh? Why?"</p><p>"Eh? I mean you're standing right in front of my door and holding a heart shaped chocolate box? Do you make it on your own?"</p><p>Yuxin was shocked because Keran noticed it.</p><p>
  <em>//p.s. duh, girl you probably hide it behind your back and it suspicious af//</em>
</p><p>"Hm? Of course no, I bought it at the store" She lied.<br/>
"And, I don't want to give this to you, I want to say something to you"</p><p>
  <em>‘What?! It isn’t for me? But it fucking heart shaped chocolate! What the hell?!’</em>
</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Keran's tone went cold and Yuxin was shocked by it. The tension on the air was getting stronger and heavier.</p><p>“I want to tell you,” She said with a plain face, trying to calm her unnaturally beating heart.<br/>
“Let’s break up”</p><p>“Wait, WHAT?! Break up?!”</p><p>Keran looked at Yuxin unbelievably with eyes wide. She stared at Yuxin’s eyes closely, trying to find a lie in those eyes. And Yuxin averted her gaze from Keran to the chocolate she held, fidgeting it nervously. The tears started to accumulate at her eyes and she tried her best to hold it back.</p><p>“Bee, are you serious?”</p><p>Keran tried to cool herself when honestly she felt absolutely mad. She wanted to kick and throw something. After bringing a fucking HEART shaped chocolate and said it was NOT for her. She asked to break up? Where’s the joke? Is this a prank? Where’s the camera? She would laugh at it in relief. But there wasn’t any camera when she looked around.</p><p>
  <em>Is she serious?</em>
</p><p>Yuxin didn’t answer the question. She just locked her lip, felt the tears almost rolling down on her cheeks like a ball on the slider.</p><p>Keran almost lost her shit because Yuxin just went silent, but she breathed in and out. And tried to study Yuxin’s face. When she looked at it, a pained face painted there. Keran went softer and gained her patience again.</p><p>“Liu Yuxin, please look at me”</p><p>Yuxin startled with a sudden call out by her full name, signalling that it was serious. But Yuxin already set her heart, so she kept staring on the chocolate.</p><p>Keran sighed and went closer to Yuxin, lifting her head up so they would face each other. And when the latter did it, the tears that she tried to hold back with her life as the stakes flowed like a river. And Keran felt softer and mad for making Yuxin sad even if she didn’t really know if it was her fault.</p><p>“Bee, said it once again, when you look at me in the eyes” She said softly while caressing Yuxin’s right cheek. Yuxin shuddered by the act but got comfortable easily.<br/>
“Say it, that you don’t love me anymore. And I will really let you go if you say so'' She smiled reassuringly.</p><p>Yuxin opened her mouth, but there’s no word coming from it. Her tongue felt numb and stiff, like a one year old baby tried to talk. She gaped like a fish, but what came was her tears rolling again and again.</p><p>“I… I can’t say it” Yuxin shut her eyes and let the tears flow and made a pool there. Keran hugged her and lent Yuxin her shoulder.<br/>
"I can’t lie to you while staring at that eyes”</p><p>The bastion Yuxin made so hard crushed easily just by looking at Keran beautiful eyes, soft voice, and warm hug.</p><p>“Then bee, please tell me. Do you still love me?” Keran broke the hug and stared at Yuxin tenderly. And Yuxin really couldn’t lie.</p><p>“I do, I really do” Yuxin sobbed.<br/>
“I love you so much that it brings me pain because you don’t feel the way I do” She burst down again and Keran hugged her.</p><p>Wait? What did Yuxin just say?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Because you don’t feel the way I do</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong><em></em></strong><em>‘Is this some misunderstanding?’ </em>She thought.</p><p>“Yuxin, please look at me again” Keran cupped Yuxin cheeks and brought her face to look at Keran's.<br/>
“Look at my eyes, Yuxin. Look at how these eyes look at you. These eyes looks at you like you're the most precious thing, like you’re some kind of pearl in the deepest sea, like you’re the most beautiful creatures God ever made, like you’re the light in the dark, like you’re the most lovely person this person could ever meet”</p><p>Yuxin looked at Keran's eyes and well.. Keran's eyes looked so tender, so beautiful, it felt like she was at home, so comfortable to see, and she couldn’t ever bring herself to think that those eyes would no longer look at her.</p><p>“So, Yuxin. I won’t say something sweet. I'm just gonna make this straight, even to be honest I’m not straight” Keran tried to ease the tense and she thought it worked when Yuxin did a little laugh.<br/>
“I love you, Yuxin. And it won’t ever change”</p><p>Keran smiled at Yuxin softly while rubbing Yuxin’s cheeks tenderly. Oh God, Yuxin felt so loved by how those eyes looked at her, how that voice said her name, how those warm hands against her wet cheeks and wiped it carefully.</p><p>“I want to ask you, and you must say it to me honestly” Keran started.<br/>
“Why did you ask us to break up and how could you think I don’t love you? I mean, I asked you to be my girlfriend”</p><p>The black haired girl asked, her eyes demanding an answer, and Yuxin felt she couldn’t run or backend up. So, yeah, here she goes!</p><p>“Well… It's just, you are…” Yuxin eyes moved undirectionlessly, fidgeting like some chipmunk in the upcoming winter. And Keran is still eyeing her patiently.<br/>
“You always refuse when I offer you my sweets like candy or cakes... but now, you accept some sweet chocolates from others...” She confessed.</p><p>Keran took some minutes to process what Yuxin said and when she finished, she smiled tenderly.</p><p>“Oh my god Yuxin, you don’t need to worry'' She took Yuxin's hand and rubbed it calmly.<br/>
“I accept these because I want to give it to you. You like chocolates, right?”</p><p>“Yes I do” She answered.</p><p>“Then, all of these are yours!” Keran handed the paper bag and Yuxin received it.<br/>
"So our misunderstanding is settled? Finally I can breathe easily again”</p><p>“Wait! Wait…”</p><p>Ladies and gentleman, guys and gays, everybody, please wait. Yuxin needed to process all of this.</p><p>“So it means… You accept all of this because you want to give it to me?” She asked to clarify.</p><p>“Yes!” Keran exclaimed happily because the misunderstanding was finally solved.<br/>
“So we are not gonna break up, right?! Hehehe I’m so happy!” Keran giggled.</p><p>“Wait, there’s still another reason!”</p><p>“Hah?” The black eyes widened in shock.<br/>
"There’s more?! Okay spill it!”</p><p>“Uh, this is still confusing but…” She trailed.<br/>
“I know you don’t like something sweet. But why are you keep telling me when we finished kissing that I’m… Uh…”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“That I’m… sweet” Yuxin finished.</p><p>And oh, Keran finally understands. This was such a big misunderstanding. She really wanted to laugh because of the ridiculous and funny assumption but afraid it would offend Yuxin. So she held it nicely and hardly.</p><p>“Yuxin, hear me out” She started.<br/>
“It’s true that I said you taste sweet, and it’s right that I don’t like sweet”</p><p>“So it’s true that you don’t like me because I’m sweet”</p><p>“But! Your sweet taste different, If I need to put it into words,”<br/>
“You’re the only sweet I can take”</p><p>Keran smiled and pecked Yuxin lips.</p><p>“So, you can assume that I likes, or to be specific, love your sweet and you, of course”</p><p><em>‘Oh?’ </em>Yuxin's brain started to work.</p><p>
  <em>‘OH?’</em>
</p><p>“So… you mean that… you don’t like sweet but you like my sweet?” She asked and Keran nodded.<br/>
“Well.. this is confusing but… okay?”</p><p>“What part is confusing, it's simple. You taste sweet and I like that, but I don’t like another snack’s sweet. Summary, I like you, not the sweet”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Yuxin turned over and squatted while hiding her face between her legs. Hiding from a big and hard embarrassment. Oh my god, she felt so embarrassed by assuming something ridiculous and from what Keran said.</p><p>She cupped her face and screamed internally.</p><p>“So, how’s it? Is the chocolate really not for me?” Keran asked.</p><p>Yuxin stood up from her squat and embarrassed like a fucking ripe starwberry.</p><p>“Uh… it’s for you, take it!” Yuxin Pushed the chocolate to Keran's chest.</p><p>“It’s not that sweet. I used dark chocolate, hope you’ll like it”</p><p>“If it's you who made it I’ll eat it until nothing’s left, Bee”. She looked at the box then hugged it.</p><p>“Thank you, I love you”</p><p>"Love you too, hun"</p><p>"Now is my time to give you a Valentine gift" Keran put out something from her bag and gave Yuxin a chocolate muffin with strawberry whipping and some stars and love shaped crinkles.<br/>
"For you, I tried some new filling this time"</p><p>Keran loves to bake even though she hates sweets and Yuxin is happy enough to taste everything Keran makes.</p><p>"Aw! Thank you" Yuxin jumped herself on Keran and the latter caught her, embracing her in the warm hug.<br/>
"Thank you for being patient with me, you're amazing!"</p><p>Yuxin pressed her lips to Keran. And Keran was conscious enough to kiss Yuxin back. It was just a kiss full of love, felt sweet and tender. Before Keran started to kiss and lick Yuxin everywhere she saw Yuxin's uncovered skins.</p><p>"Sweet" Keran grinned with eyes full of lust, and Yuxin shuddered hearing the low raspy tone come out from that hot sexy lips.</p><p>Yuxin felt hot and weak, her legs gave out and Keran led the wobbly legs to encircle her waist. Keran pushed Yuxin to the door as Yuxin's support, but she pushed too hard and made a loud bang.</p><p>Both of them were shocked and stopped what they were doing when another loud bang came from the other door.</p><p>"Oh God! I'm paying enough this rent not to hear some horny people right beside my door! Don't make out in the hallway, get a room you two, I'll put in some earbuds!"</p><p>Keran's neighbour came out and rambled at them, she's close with Keran and Yuxin, so it wasn't like a big deal to him. But Yuxin and Keran still felt so embarrassed from it.</p><p>"Then, goodbye, have a nice day on bed you two" He closed the door.</p><p>The two looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Oh they're just love birds who are still in love. Please spare them.</p><p>Keran opened the door and pulled Yuxin to her apartment. Continued what they paused inadvertently.</p><p>Some people said that Yuxin the day after was walking like a penguin with a turtleneck and long sweater while the neighbours thanked the apartment walls to be soundproof walls.</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">A Small Tinny Bonus:</span><br/>
What Happened Before The Things Getting Hot</strong>
</p><p>"Keke hun, are you cheating on me?!"</p><p>It's what Yuxin said first when they entered the apartment after a hot make out section and sniffing each other.</p><p>"What?!" Keran screamed in shock.<br/>
"Why did you assume something like that?!" She unbelievably asked.</p><p>"You smell different today! Whose perfume is that?! I know you don't like perfume with a strong fragrance!"</p><p>Yuxin eyes widened in rage and Keran sighed.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh God, not this again' </em>
</p><p>She already had enough for today.</p><p>To tell you the truth, the perfume was from Yuxin as their first week anniversary. The girl didn't even smell the perfume and just asked the sales to give her the best perfume since she didn't know anything about it, she also forgot to tell the sales not to chose perfume with a strong fragrance since Keran hates it and it made her confused when Yuxin gave it to her, but she shrugged it off.</p><p>She used the perfume specially for today since it's valentine and she wanted to appreciate what Yuxin gave. And now, the person who was responsible for making her use this was mad? Jokes on you!</p><p>Well, it's not like her complaining, frankly, this side of Yuxin is entertaining, and Keran loves everything about Yuxin.</p><p>Yuxin is dorky enough and thanks God Keran is patient enough to handle her every time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tbh, i had another idea that similar but I couldn't do it since it'll be longer and i didn't have the time to do it.</p><p>It's like how about if Keran is a chocolatier, and Yuxin is a part timer that happened to help Keran. When Keran accidentally kissed Yuxin in the kitchen, she tasted something new, it's sweet like chocolate but it's her first time to taste something like that. It's unique and Keran wants to make a new chocolate recipe based on Yuxin's lips, and so, she needs to taste it frequently to grasp the flavor so she can make it one, which means she needs to kiss Yuxin frequently. Yeah like that, lol.</p><p>And,</p><p>This isn't related to the story but i just want to say that when i saw Keran changed her hair color I was nearly fainted, it's not black again, wow. I even dreamt about fxr cb with keran new hair color T-T</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>